


Love Bites

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, Cause I wanted them to be on Rishi, F/M, Mando and Jedi, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Noara didn't expect to see Torian on Rishi, but now that she has sneaking off for a proper reunion is of upmost importance.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I have the beginnings of an entire au where Torian and Noara meet while they are both on Taris. So far it's just going to be an assortment of one shots, but we shall see what happens. This is from that AU so that is how they are on Rishi during the Revan stuff instead of their usual setting.

When Noara followed Theron into the hideout he and Lana had set up on Rishi, she had no idea they had called anyone else in. She spotted Dubaku a split second before seeing Torian leaning against the back wall of the main room, and that moment was probably the only thing stopping her from crying out in surprise.

She hadn’t seen him in weeks, not since before her mission to Illum. Since then, between being sent to assault the Sith Academy and retake the Jedi Temple, they hadn’t managed to be at their apartment on Nar Shaddaa at the same time. Every time she stopped by there was always a sign or two that he had been there. Some were little mundane things like a different towel hanging in the fresher or clean dishes left in the rack by the sink to dry before he left but others were far more deliberate.

Once she found her favorite type of tea in the cabinet, even though she knew she had run out of it and another time she found one of her sleep shirts on the end of the bed and just knew it was there because he had been breathing in her scent - it was something she had done herself with his pillow, or his aftershave he left in the fresher.

The most recent sign that she had once again missed him was a note left on the bedside table, a single line of handwritten Mando’a on flimsy. “Ni vercopaanir at haa'taylir gar tug'yc o'r gebi vencuyot.” It had taken her a few minutes to decipher it, but she was almost certain it meant “I hope to see you again soon.” It was currently folded carefully and tucked into one of the pouches on her belt. It had been a touching gesture, one that was infinitely more intimate than a holomessage would have been.

Now that he was so close she wanted nothing more than to cross the room and pull him into a kiss, but while his whole crew knew about their relationship – had almost from the start of it – her’s did not.

Kira and T-7 knew that they were friends, but not the true depth of their attachment to one another and she didn’t really feel there was a need to hide anything from Doc or Scourge. She had the distinct feeling they would both approve, for vastly different reasons. She thought Rusk was unlikely to approve, not of her breaking the code - that would matter little to the soldier - but the fact her relationship was with an Imperial, a Mandalorian no less, could be an issue.

To a smaller degree she also concerned about Theron and Lana. She wasn’t sure if Lana knowing could cause problems for Torian, but she knew Theron could, and that he was familiar enough with Jedi to understand the potential leverage it gave him. Noara honestly didn’t think he would use it against her, but better to be safe than sorry.

She knew she would have to leave the Jedi Order someday, they had talked about marriage, children, and that she couldn’t do as a Jedi. She just wasn’t ready to take that step, not yet.

Part of her was just waiting for him to propose.

But with her current position, and him being technically Imperial through Mandalore’s alliance with the Empire, she could be accused of treason and that she wanted to avoid at all costs. At least until she had cut her official ties to the Republic, then they could say whatever they wanted.

Needless to say, she hadn’t really heard anything Theron had said after they entered the hideout; her attention was focused as discreetly as possible on Torian. Even without looking at him directly, she knew he was as distracted by her presence as she was by his.

If looks were tangible, she would have sworn she could feel his gaze on her body. Specifically, on her legs, and felt terribly pleased with herself. Normally she wore pants or light leggings depending on the weather. The sun had just been setting when they landed on the tropical world and even then it was warm enough that she hadn’t been able to bear the idea of long pants in the heat daytime would no doubt bring. After learning she was apparently a notorious cannibal pirate she had found the first clothing vendor to buy something more comfortable and pirate looking.

Knowing that he approved of the dark blue handkerchief skirt she had chosen to pair with her usual black and gray sleeveless cropped vest made her want to preen. She looked directly at Torian and caught him staring at her. She noticed him clenching his jaw, probably to keep from saying something, and then tilting his head minutely toward the door. She inclined her head slightly and smiled.

“Are you paying attention Master Starspark?” Theron asked, looking up at her from the datapad he was reading from.

Her head whipped back around to look at the spy. “Of course I am but it’s late and we just got in. How about we finish this tomorrow morning? Over breakfast? You can even show me all your spreadsheets and charts.”

Theron frowned at her and grumbled, “I don’t have any spreadsheets.”

“Ah, but you kind of want to make some now, don’t you?” She said with a knowing smile, before turning to face her crew. Judging by the looks on Kira and Doc’s faces getting them out of this debrief was a good plan all around. “Get some rest, it sounds like tomorrow is going to be a long day.” She watched Kira, Doc and Rusk head toward the back rooms where Theron had said they had some cots set up.

Scourge gave her a look that let her know he knew she was up to something, but he didn’t call her on it. That was good enough for her.

Noara looked around the room, checking that no one else was paying her much attention. Theron and Lana were distracted by something on a datapad in front of them, so she met Torian’s face head on and sending him a wink.

She took a half step backward and turned walking toward the exit, “I’m going to get some fresh air before I turn in, don’t wait up.”

Not giving anyone time to respond, or ask where she was going, she turned on her heel and left the room. She paused just outside the hideout and took a look around. Lana and Theron had chosen a building at the far end of a market, the stores around seemed to be open all night – the sun had gone down hours ago but the crowds of shoppers and loitering pirates, most obviously drunk, had not dissipated at all.

Off to the side of the market she spotted an empty alley, one that was dark and most importantly secluded as the two buildings on either side were either abandoned or closed for the evening. She walked over to stand near the entrance to the alley, close enough to the hideout and in view so Torian would be able to find her easily and that they would be able to slip out of sight quickly. Folding her arms across her chest she looked up at the stars above her while she waited.

Rishi was no Illum but the view was still spectacular in it’s own way. Despite spending most of her time in space, Noara didn’t think she would ever grow tired of looking at the stars. She took a deep breath of the warm night air, smelling the combination of unfamiliar flora, spices and the various people milling about the market.

She was trying to keep her composure, but she felt like her whole body was electrified she was so excited. It was tempting to reach out into the Force and try and find him, so she would know when he had thought enough time had passed for him to sneak away as well, but she knew he liked surprising her and using the Force to ruin his fun was “cheating”.

Even without reaching for the Force, she knew he was behind her a moment before his arm slid around her waist by the familiar sound of his stride. Without a word he pulled her against his side as he continued walking, forcing her to move along with him. She let him maneuver her toward the alley, obviously having noticed it the same way she had and leaned into his side with a content smile.

“I’ve missed you,” she said after they had entered the alley, and were out of sight from the crowds.

Torian turned her to face him and, cupping the sides of her face pulled her into a demanding kiss. His lips were pressed hard against hers, and when she gasped in surprise his tongue swept into her mouth. She pulled him closer, her fingers scrabbling for purchase across his armor and pressing herself firmly against his chest plate. As she dug her fingers into the small gaps in his armor she wished he wasn’t wearing it, she wanted to feel his body pressed against her, but it wouldn’t be the first time they had worked around his kit. He guided her backward, not breaking their kiss, to push her up against the wall.

Noara made a noise that was half laugh and suprised yuelp into thier kiss when her back hit the wall. He pinned her there, his hands moving to hold her hips firmly between the wood building and his body. He shifted his face and kissed his way from her mouth toward her neck, each press of his lips against her skin stoking the warmth of arousal she could feel building up inside.

As he kissed and sucked on the side of her neck, drawing small whimpers of pleasure from her mouth, Noara was acutely aware of the sounds coming from the market. They were out of sight, but anyone curious enough to step into the alley would spot them.

“Torian,” she gasped when he bit her neck, “someone is going to see us.”

“No they won’t,” he assured her, hands sliding down from her waist to her hips, “it’s dark and this is a dead end. No one will come over here.”

“But what if someone hears?”

He pulled her skirt up, making sure to drag his fingers along the outside of her leg. “They won’t if you are quiet.”

“Are we really doing this here?” she asked, shivering in the warm night air at his touch.

When her skirt was high enough for him to reach her groin, he touched her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear. She gasped and moved her hips against his hand, desperate for more contact.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, pressing more firmly against her clit and rubbing his fingers in a circular motion over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Dont stop, she whimpered, “please please dont stop.”

He smiled wickedly at her, “then you better be quiet.”

She opened her mouth to protest, she was never good at being quiet once he was touching her, but he silenced her with a kiss, hooking his hands under her thighs at the same time to lift her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders to support herself.

This wasn’t a position they had done before, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it.

He reached between them and made quick work of the fasteners on his pants, freeing his aching cock from the restricting fabric and pulled her underwear to the side so he could slide into her. He pulled away from their kiss to draw in a shaky breath.

“You feel so good,” he said hoarsely.

“You too, oh stars Torian,” she moaned, doing her best to move her hips where he had her pinned. “Please.”

He obliged, one hand gripping her thigh to support and the other arm around her back, blocking her bare skin from the rough wood wall behind her as he started thrusting in and out of her quickly and roughly. She’d prefer he took his time, but despite his assurances she wasn’t convinced they wouldn’t be found. If any of their friends came looking for them it was unlikely they would be undiscovered but she couldn’t wait for a better time and knew he felt the same.

Noara tried not to moan at the feel of him inside her, each shift of his hips against hers stoking the arousal inside her that threatened to overwhelm all her senses but she could’t. She was powerless in this moment, having completely surrendered her carefully crafted control to him and the passion only he had ever provoked in her.

“You gotta be quieter cyar'ika, someone is going to notice those delicious noises you are making.”

“I- I can’t help it,” she gasped, “this feels so good.”

“You gotta try, or I could stop until we find somewhere private.”

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed. “I’ll be quiet.”

For a few thrusts she was, biting her bottom lip hard to muffle her voice, and then his grip on her slipped slightly and when he moved his hand from her back to her ass and hitched her back up into place his angle had changed slightly and she cried out at the sensation.

“Sorry,” she gasped as he laughed at her reaction, but didn’t slow his thrusts. She was close, she could feel that steady build of pressure and pleasure that preceeded an orgasam - she only needed to hold on a little longer. Struck with an idea, she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and moved head to hide her face in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, with the hard armor on his shoulder bumping her face with every movement of his body, but it would work and that was all she cared about.

She latched her mouth onto the side of his neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin to keep her mouth too occupied to give them away.

Torian cursed in Mando’a, his hips faltering and she pulled away from his neck quickly.

“Did that hurt?” she asked, “I’m sorry I just thought-”

He kissed her mid-sentence, cutting off her concerned apology before all but growling against her lips, “do it again.”

She complied, burying her face in his neck and using her lips and teeth to tease the soft skin there. He increased his pace, driving her closer to the edge and over it so quickly she was surprised by the force of it. Her whole body tensed in his arms, and she had to bite down harder than before to try and stifle the passionate cry she couldn’t help making.

Her reaction, tightening around him and her mouth on his neck, was all he needed to join her in release, coming inside her with a loud groan he muffled by pressing his face into her hair.

As her body relaxed she didn’t move her head, but instead continued to kiss and lick softly at the abused skin above his racing pulse. He leaned a hand on the wall next to her to keep his balance as he tried to catch his breath. When she felt like her legs wouldn’t fail her, she made a movement to let him know she was ready to stand and with the hand still supporting her ass he helped her move her legs back under her.

She leaned against the wall behind her and smiled up at him.

“That was wonderful Torain, I missed doing that with you so much,” she reached up to cup the side of his face. “I missed you more though.”

“Yeah,” he said, leaning his cheek into her hand, “after this Revan stuff is taken care of we need to figure something out. I can’t go so long without seeing you. I don’t want to.”

She brushed her fingers across the scar on his cheek and chewed on her lower lip for a moment before speaking. “We’ll have to talk about it, figure out what our options are because I agree. That was too long without you in my life. It’s selfish I know, but I want you there everyday.

They both knew what he was asking of her, while neither was saying it this was far from the first time they had spoken discussed their future. He couldn’t leave the Mandalorian lifestyle, it was too ingrained in him and everything he did. And she couldn’t be with a Mando and still be a Jedi, not unless they wanted to spend the rest of their lives hiding their relationship.

Neither thought that sounded like a good idea.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her palm. “We will figure something out, he said, but we should get back before one of your crew starts to worry. I don’t think the big one likes me.”

“Scourge? Nah, don’t worry about him, he’s just a big grumpy Sith. Nothing to worry about there.”

Torian laughed, “I dare say I’ve met more Sith than you cyar'ika, that’s plenty to worry about.”

He stepped away from the wall, drawing her with him with one of her hands in his. They walked back to the hideout in a comfortable silence, not caring if the people around saw them holding hands and moving slowly to have as much time as possible before they would have to pretend there wasn’t anything between them.

Torian stopped at the door and he asked, “your crew, and Lana and Theron, do you care if they know?”

Noara shook her head, “I have concerns yes, but I don’t think I can spend as much time as this operation is going to take pretending there isn’t something between us. And what if someone on your crew let’s something slip?”

He sighed, “Dubaku would probably joke about it just to see how far he could go before anyone catches on, and I wouldn’t put it past Gault to want to be paid for his silence.”

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll tell my crew everything,” she frowned. “Well not everything but the important bits. I have no idea how I am going to explain to Kira why I am doing this, some role model I am huh?”

“I don’t know about that, she would be very lucky if she turns out anything like you.”

“Thank you Torian,” she said, reaching up to kiss him softly. “I’ll go in first, and tomorrow we won’t need to be so discrete.”

He nodded and gave her a playful push toward the door, encouraging her to hurry up so they could stop loitering in the doorway. When she stepped back into the main room only Dubaku and Theron were still there, in almost the same positions as she last saw them. Dubaku was slumped comfortably in his chair, hands behind his head and smiling at her knowingly and Theron was pouring over datapads at the main table.

She looked at Dubaku and placed a finger over her lips, asking him not to voice the assumptions she knew he had made about their disappearance. The Zabrak laughed and shook his head.

The sound made Theron look up but before he could ask what was so funny, Noara moved to look over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

“Are you really making a spreadsheet?” She asked amused, “you know that was a joke right?”

He shot her a half-hearted glare, turning off the datapad’s screen. “Doesn’t mean it was a bad idea.”

“Sure, have fun with that,” she responded as Torian entered the room.

Theron leaned around Noara to frown at him, “that was a quick drink.”

Torian shrugged, “wasn’t feeling it tonight.”

Dubaklu laughed again, trying unsuccessfully to disguise it with a cough.

Theron eyed the other two men suspiciously, realizing he was missing something here.

Not wanting to give the spy anything more to work on Noara started to make her way toward the back rooms.

“Hey,” Theorn said just as she was about to reach the door, his voice sharp enough to make her turn around curiously. He was standing, and had taken a few steps closer to Torian, staring at the rather impressive bruise on the side of his neck. “What bite you?”

Dubaku didn’t even try and hide his laughter at all this time and actually fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

Torian sighed, “should’ve gotten that drink.”


End file.
